The Forbidden Mission For the Hogyoku
by Molly2342
Summary: What happens when your past is turned upside down and you are now running from a past that can kill you. This is a reality for Yossarian as she runs from the soul society, does a job for Urahara, and falls in love. RenjiXOC. ;
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**A/N: Enjoy the story! I came up with this while in English with my friend Natalie. We are both kind of insane. Anyway our crazy random thoughts inspired this so enjoy.**

**E/N: I am Natalie and I grammar raped this story so many times, I'm surprised it isn't cowering in a corner, cutting itself. There are still a few tense changes, but you shouldn't notice. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Yossarian walked toward the seemingly abandoned warehouse, which was immune to human eyes. It held a Kido barrier to keep people out. Yossarian, however, was no human, but an exiled soul reaper on the run from the forces of the soul society.

"Damn! Why did Urahara send me here? This is so incredibly pointless! I should be hiding right now! Well since I'm here, I will go in and talk to them and hide there for a while," grumbled Yossarian.

As Yossarian opened up a small doorway in the Kido Barrier, the eight Visoreds materialized in front of her. They pointed their swords at her; their eyes bored into her like they were searching her soul for ill intent. Yossarian stepped through the barrier, and held up her hands in surrender.

"Relax, Urahara sent me, I don't wish to fight all eight of you," Yossarian said calmly.

"All right then, why the fuck are you here then? What does Urahara want with us this time?" Hiyori Sarugaki barked. Hiyori was a short girl with her untidy hair tied up in short pigtails. She wore a red track suit with white stripes down the side and a white shirt. Her face looked as if it held a permanent scowl. She was definitely not a person that one should ever cross.

"He wants us to tell each other why and how we got exiled." Yossarian explained.

"Hold on," Shinji interrupted, "How do we know that you are trustworthy?"  
>Shinji was a tall, extremely skinny guy with blond hair that came down to his chin in a perfectly straight manner. He wore a gray news paper boy cap, a black long-sleeve dress shirt, gray pants, a white belt with a silver clasp, and a long gray trench coat.<br>"I am a fellow exile. I am on the run just like you. I can't give you away; I would just be allowing myself to be captured if I were to try to turn you in! You can trust me."  
>"Alright, come inside, we will talk there, then decide whether to kill you or let you go," Shinji explained after careful consideration.<br>The Visoreds lowered their swords and began to walk back to the depths of their warehouse.  
>"Alright," Yossarian said with a nervous laugh.<p>

The inside of the warehouse was bare except for a few pieces of worn furniture. Yossarian stood nervously, noticing that the building was crumbling apart. As Shinji sat down and began the story, Yossarian and all the Visoreds sat to listen intently. Yossarian's eyes turned teal with fascination at the complexity of their banishment. Shinji began to choke up toward the end of the story. His eyes kept flicking over to meet Hiyori's. Yossarian could clearly see the amount of pain this story brought to the surface. Seeing all the expressions of sadness and anger made her eyes change to deep blue, showing her pain and sadness to all.

Suddenly Hiyori barked "FINISH THE DAMN STORY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY! LET'S GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH!"

Yossarian's eyes were white with surprise from Hiyori's sudden outburst. When the story continued, they slowly changed back to deep blue. As the story finished, she stared into the faces of all eight Visoreds and felt their sadness and pain for a few moments. She then channeled her thoughts to her own story and began.

**Anyway, I will update as soon as possible. With school and activities it may take awhile. Sorry this chapter was slow but I had to introduce everyone and get the plot going. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting!**

**R&R, 'Till next time!**  
><strong>-Molly<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 My Past Revealed

**A/N: Hi, chapter two is here! Neglecting studying for fanfiction is totally worth it. Thanks for the reviews. I took down chapter one and now I am re-posting the story with two chapters, but I wanted to change a few minor things in chapter one. The changes won't affect the plot so you don't have to go back and read it. Anyway, thanks and enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter 2: My Past Revealed

"I don't know quite where to begin, but here it goes," Yossarian said as she struggled to unite her scattered thoughts. "To begin, I will tell you about my sword and personal abilities," Yossarian said.  
>"Get on with it already, we don't have all day," Hiyori interrupted.<br>"I am get off my back, you bitch!" Yossarian retorted.  
>"Screw you, baldy!" Hiyori shot back.<br>"Let's calm down and listen, Hiyori. Go ahead, Yossarian," Shinji interjected.  
>"Fine," They said simultaneously while shooting each other glares.<br>Yossarian gathered her thoughts back to her past and began her story again.  
>"My sword and abilities are based on psychic powers. My personal special ability is breaking down and reconstructing barriers that are near or around me," began Yossarian. "It all started when the fourth squad's lieutenant was murdered. Someone wanted to blame my friend, the ex-third squad captain, stealing her sword to commit the murder. Of course, she was convicted for a crime she did not commit. She was immediately sentenced to execution for this horrific crime. I found out who really did it by sifting through the soul reaper's memories. It was squad six's ex-lieutenant. I used my bankai and planted the will for him to confess at the next captain's council. The next day, he burst into the council and confessed. Kurotsuchi then took my sword to analyze how it had been used recently. He found I had used my bankai and none believed my story except for my long term friends. Nemu, being one of them, had given me my sword back. I then chose to release my Bankai and planted the will to let me leave without interruption. I then ran to squad four's prison hold, broke my friend out, then ran to the nearest senkaimon and passed through. Since then, we have gone our separate ways and are still in hiding," explained Yossarian.<br>Yossarian's eyes had changed to rainbow, showing the intense emotional turmoil crashing within her.

"I see your situation is comparable to ours, but ours seems a bit worse," Shinji stated.

"Of course I don't doubt that you have had a difficult time," Yossarian replied.  
>"All right this meeting best be over soon, baldy," Hiyori told Shinji.<br>"No, I think you should stay and train with us for a few days. We hardly ever get new people to fight with, plus you also might learn something fighting us. And, you know, we can learn from you," Shinji replied.  
>"Fine, but goddamn it I get to fight the bitch first! She is going to get the full force of my annoyance and aggression!" Hiyori shouted to no one in particular.<br>"All right, I guess it is settled then. I will stay for four days to train with you, then I must get back to hiding out at Urahara Shoten," Yossarian replied.  
>"Okay, lets go downstairs and get started," Shinji said, standing up.<p>

**A/N: Okay**, **sorry it**'s **short but the battles start next chapter**, **so there is excitement waiting for you. I will update as soon as possible. My finals are coming up so it may take a while. Anyway****, review** **please. I will send you virtual candy! Please review!**

Editor's Note: In case you couldn't tell, she wants you to review. ;p


End file.
